


Fucking Tiny

by Hi_Harry_hi_Lou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Loud Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Size Difference, Slight dom harry, Smut, kind of, technically, there's a penis in a mouth at one point so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Harry_hi_Lou/pseuds/Hi_Harry_hi_Lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is just...A LOT smaller than Harry. Harry loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Tiny

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I got the idea stuck in my head and I wrote this all in about three and a half hours. I like it, just fucking read it.

Louis is literally the tiniest person Harry has ever seen in his life. And Harry has seen  _a lot_ of people in his life.

 

Okay, maybe not the  _tiniest_ but Louis is pretty small, compared to Harry. Harry is an entire half of a foot taller than Louis. Harry's large hands completely cover Louis's when they hold hands. Louis's head fits right underneath Harry's chin. His ears are small, his feet are small, his clothes are small. Almost everything about Louis is small.  _Almost_.

 

Right now, Louis is in the shower, having just come back from a practice for his upcoming football match. With all the free time they have right now, due to this break One Direction is on, Louis has more time to spend with the Rovers. He has a match in a week or two so some of his friends from the team asked him to come practice with him. After making sure Harry was okay with it, he went and from what he told Harry, he had a great time, as usual. Harry is happy for him. Louis really loves football and Harry loves to watch him get that excited about something. Louis gets that excited over footie and music and Harry thinks it's adorable every time.

 

When Louis got home though, all traces of adorableness went out the window. Louis had sweat right through his practice clothes. He was covered from head to toe in sweat and dirt and just nastiness. Harry fucking loved it. He wanted nothing more than to shove Louis up against a wall or throw him on the kitchen table and fuck the daylights out of him. When he looked at Louis and really took in the sight, he immediately felt himself get harder. 

 

_"Fuck..." Harry said, looking at his sexy ass boyfriend standing in their doorway._

 

_"What?" Louis asked, pretending not to know what Harry was gawking at._

 

_"Shut the fuck up, you know what it does to me, seeing you like that." Harry said, whimpering as he started to palm himself through his pants, his eyes raking all over Louis's body. Louis smirked and Harry could see the mischievous glint in his eye from across the room and Harry got a little nervous, not knowing what Louis was about to do. Louis dropped his footie bag, walked over to Harry and he slowly took his shirt off and threw it across the room. Louis just looked at Harry; same glint in his eye. Harry's eyes widened._

 

_"Fucking prick." Harry said, whimpering louder, adding more pressure to his dick. He looked at Louis's body. The sweat was glistening on his smooth, tan skin. His muscles looked so defined and all that dirt all over him made Harry want to lick him clean. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He took his hands off his dick and grabbed Louis's waist, yanking him closer and kissing him roughly. Louis's hands went straight to Harry's hair and Harry's hands went all over Louis. Up his arms, down his back, around his sides, down to squeeze that perfect fucking ass that Harry loves so damn much._

 

_"You're so fucking hot, Louis." Harry hissed into their kiss. He moved his mouth down to Louis's throat, biting and sucking on his neck, all the while pushing him further back until they hit a wall. Louis moaned. They kept going, Harry put one of his thighs between Louis's legs and Louis groaned at the very welcome friction. They rutted against each other and bit at random parts of skin they could find until Harry said he was close._

 

_"Shit, fuck Lou, I'm gonna come," Harry warned as he started fucking Louis's leg harder and faster. Louis then mustered up all of the self-control he had in him and shoved Harry backwards until they were completely separated. "Lou, you okay?" Harry said, a little taken aback (and slightly pissed) by Louis pushing him away._

 

_"Yeah," Louis panted, "I'm fine, just didn't want you to come yet. I need to shower, I feel disgusting. Looks like you're just gonna have to wait, big boy." Louis said as he walked to their bathroom, swaying his hips way more than necessary._

 

_"Fucking wanker." Harry said. Louis laughed and shut the door. Harry could have easily just wanked while Louis was in the shower but he knew when Louis said 'you'll have to wait' he really meant 'don't fucking touch yourself'. Harry fucking loves it when he gets bossy._

 

_So he tried to busy himself with other things to keep from coming. He was still hard as a fucking rock in his pants but he knew if he started thinking about Louis, naked, in the shower, no doubt touching himself, it would all be over too quick. Harry saw Louis's things in the middle of the floor from where he threw them down earlier. Being the good house-boyfriend he is, Harry went to go pick Louis's shirt up to put it in the dirty clothes. Harry lifted Louis's shirt up and that's when he actually noticed it._

 

_Louis was fucking tiny._

 

That brings us to where Harry is now, on his and Louis's bed naked, hand around his cock, pumping slowly and thinking about how tiny his boyfriend really is. Harry can't believe it took him five years to notice. I mean, of course he's noticed that Louis isn't exactly the tallest person in the world and no his hands aren't anywhere as big as Harry's but Harry just thought that he was just a tall guy. When he picked up Louis's practice jersey from the floor earlier though, it looked like it could fit a baby doll. Harry suddenly remembered all the times that Louis has had to stand on his tippy toes to reach things Harry and the other lads could with no problem. He thought about every time Louis would change a light bulb in their flat how he would have to stand on a chair to reach. He just keeps looking around the room at Louis's things and took notice of how small they all were, his tiny little shoes at the bottom of their closet, his itty bitty pair of glasses on his bedside table. It's fucking killing Harry.

 

He stood up to go stand by the bathroom door to see if Louis was almost done. Before he could say anything, he heard whimpering and moans come from inside and he automatically knew Louis was touching himself, just like Harry thought. Then, Harry's imagination got the better of him. He started thinking about Louis's tiny little hand struggling to fit completely around himself. That's one thing Harry knows for a fact is  _not_ tiny about his boyfriend. He's got a big dick. But Louis's hands are just so small, Harry has no clue how he's been able to successfully wank all his life. Harry heard a particularly loud moan and that snapped him out of his daydream. He knocked on the door.

 

"Louis! Enough of that, I'm dying out here! Hurry up! And don't you fucking dare finish!" Harry warned. He didn't see it but Louis smiled. He loves when Harry gets all riled up. Louis eventually got out of the shower and took his time drying off. He spent a little extra time drying his lower half; the intense feeling of the soft, fluffy towel on his still hard cock nearly hypnotized him as he just kept moving his hand up and down ever so slowly. He heard a groan come from their room and went out the door to make sure Harry was okay.

 

"Baby what's the ma-...Harry, what are you doing with my shoe?" Louis said as he took in the sight before him. Harry was sitting at the foot of their bed, facing their closet door, one of Louis's Vans in his hand. His other hand was pumping his dick in hard, jerking motions. His dick itself was what got Louis's attention the most. It was an angry red, the vein on the underside sticking so far out, Louis could see it from across the room. There was a steady stream of pre-come leaking out of the tip and all over Harry's hand. Louis looked up at his boyfriend's face and was so stunned, he actually fell back against the bathroom door. Harry's entire body was facing the closet but his head was turned toward Louis, eyes locked with Louis's own. He was a sight. Louis wasn't sure when the last time he saw Harry  _this_ turned on was, if ever. His face was red, his jaw was clenched, and he was looking at Louis like he wanted to fucking destroy him. Louis couldn't even see the beautiful green of Harry's eyes from where he was. All he could see was black. Louis had never been so close to coming untouched before in his life. The sight before him right this second couldn't be described as anything other than orgasmic. But Louis just couldn't understand why Harry had his shoe or what caused him to get this turned on this fast. Louis took a deep breath and tried to speak again. "Sweetheart, why do you have my shoe?" Louis asked, scared that if he got too close to Harry, he would come all over himself.

 

Harry threw the shoe over to the side. He stood up, removed his hand from his cock and made his way over to Louis. He grabbed Louis on either side of his shoulders and easily picked him up so he was eye level with Harry, then pinned him against the wall; Louis's feet dangling six inches off the ground. Harry looked down at how far off the ground Louis was. He let out a dry chuckle and looked back up at Louis.

 

"You're _so fucking tiny,_ Louis." Harry said. Like a light switch went off, everything started happening really fast. Harry smashed his and Louis lips together. He kissed Louis hard and fast and long. It was a jumbled mess of teeth and tongues and downright  _passion._ Harry separated them and picked Louis up off the wall and literally _threw_  him onto their bed. "So fucking tiny." Harry repeated, this time more to himself. He, very quickly, reached over to his night stand's drawer and got out a condom and some lube, all the while he was rubbing his and Louis's throbbing cocks against each other. Louis was moaning loudly in Harry's ear and it was causing Harry to fumble around with the bottle of lube too much so he kissed Louis to keep him quiet for a minute. They kept kissing until Louis heard the lube bottle cap pop open.

 

"What are you doing?" he asked Harry. Harry looked at him like he was on drugs.

 

"I'm gonna open you up, what's it look like I'm doing?" Louis just smirked and pulled Harry back on top of him.

 

"No need love, I did that in the shower," Louis laughed and Harry groaned, thinking about Louis in the shower, foot propped up on the wall and his hand three fingers deep inside of him. It's a sight Harry has memorized and it's also one of his favorites. "Don't worry though, love. I can never do it as good as you."

 

"Oh? And why is that?" Harry asked, smiling as he kissed all around Louis's face and neck. The urgency from earlier had faded a bit as he and Louis kept talking to each other.

 

"My fingers aren't as long as yours. I can never get  _quite_ deep enough. I guess my fingers are just too small." Louis said as though it was the most nonchalant thing in the world. 

 

Aaaand the urgency was back. Just that quick, that one little sentence set Harry off again. Louis's tiny little fingers couldn't do the job Harry's could. He couldn't take it. He quickly rolled the condom on and lubed himself up. He lined up with Louis's entrance and looked at him, silently asking for permission. Louis nodded his head and Harry started slamming into Louis. 

 

"Oh fuck Harry yes! Nggghhh!" Louis screamed. Harry was on his knees and has his hands on Louis's hips; Louis was on his back with his legs on either side of Harry. Harry reached down and picked up one of Louis's legs and put it over his shoulder and really started fucking into Louis Hard and fast.

 

"Fuck Louis! You're so -  _ah_ \- fucking small! Your fucking hands and feet -  _fuck!_ _-_ your little glasses. It's so fucking hot, Louis. Look how tiny you are under me. I just want to ram into you but I'm scared I'll fucking break you. Scared your -  _shit_ \- tiny little frame won't be able to take it." Harry moaned out through gritted teeth. Louis, who was listening to everything Harry said and who was a whimpering, moaning, pre-come soaked mess under Harry, just moaned even louder.

 

"Do it, Harry, please. Fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast, I can take it baby, please, just fuck me!" Louis was practically begging Harry, screaming at him to just let loose. So harry did. He put Louis's legs around his waist, grabbed onto the bars of their headboard above Louis and started fucking into him harder than ever.

 

"FUCKING HELL HARRY YES! OH GOD FUCK ME! FUCK ME, HARRY UGHHH!!" Louis screamed. Harry was thrusting with his whole body, pulling back with his head and snapping his hips forward, grunting every time his hips met Louis's ass cheeks. Harry was fucking Louis so hard, Louis's body literally  _bounced_ off of Harry's cock. He looked like a little rag doll, being tossed around and that did  _not_ help Harry with this whole size thing. He kept thrusting as hard as he could, fucking Louis into the mattress. The headboard started banging against the wall. Harry reached down and began running his hands all over Louis's body.

 

"You're so...tiny baby. You're little body...is so damn perfect." Harry said between pants.

 

"FUCK HAZZA PLEASE DON'T STOP! I'M SO CLOSE BABY, PLEASE! I'M SO - I - HA - HARRYYYYY!! UHHHH!!" Louis came all over his stomach, chest and parts of his face. He went completely slack, his body spasming with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Harry pulled out and Louis opened his eyes to look at him. 

 

"But baby, you didn't finish." Louis said sleepily, confused as to why Harry didn't come in him like he usually does.

 

"Finish me. Please Lou, I need to see this. Baby please, finish me." Harry said with the gentlest voice in the world, even though he'd just fucked Louis harder than he'd ever been fucked in his life. Harry was close to tears. He wanted to come so badly. But like he said, he needed to see this. He  _needed_ to see Louis wrap his tiny little hands around his achingly hard cock and jack him off.

 

"Of course, sweetheart." Louis said, happily scooting over to his boyfriend. Harry was standing on his knees and Louis was sitting cross-legged in front of him. Louis pulled the condom off of Harry's dick and threw it on the floor. Harry watched intently as Louis wrapped a hand around his length and just like Harry knew it wouldn't, Louis's hand couldn't fit all the way around his shaft. Harry threw his head back and moaned louder than he had all night at the sight of Louis's little hand on his dick. Louis started moving his hand fast, up and down Harry's dick. Louis added his other hand on Harry's length and began pumping with both hands. 

 

"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH, LOUIS PLEASE I'M GONNA COME LOU PLEASE KEEP GOING!!" Harry was full on screaming now, something he usually doesn't do. Louis is usually the louder one of the two but Harry can't help himself with Louis pumping both of his hands on Harry's cock as hard as he could. 

 

Suddenly, Louis got an idea. He stopped all movements, causing Harry too snap his head up. Louis waited until he did so and once he had eye contact with Harry, he started pumping his hands as fast and hard as he could and he moved down to Harry's cock, put the tip in his mouth and sucked as hard as he could.

 

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK, LOUIS! I'M GONNA CO - I'M COMIN - LOUIIIIIISS!!!!" Harry screamed so loud, Louis thought he felt some paint chips fall from their ceiling. Harry came hot and heavy down Louis's throat and Louis swallowed it all with ease. Harry quite literally collapsed on top of Louis, any and all of his muscles completely spent. Louis chuckled a bit and rolled Harry off of him. He put them both under the duvet and rested his chin on Harry's chest and smiled at him. Harry opened his eyes halfway and smiled at Louis, one arm resting on his forehead and the other carding fingers through Louis's long bangs.

 

"Hello, love." Harry said. Louis just looked at him.

 

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, because I believe that was one of the best fucks of me life, but where the  _hell_ did that come from?!" Louis asked.

 

"Well," Harry started, a smirk playing on his face, "I picked your jersey up off the floor and just...well..."

 

"Well what?!"

 

"Well...you're just quite small, aren't you?" Harry said, full on dimpled smile showing as he rubbed his hands up and down Louis's biceps. Louis glared at Harry.

 

"I'm not  _that_ small, you great giraffe." Louis pouted. Harry began to laugh and that made Louis mad enough to roll over and have his back facing Harry. Harry just laughed harder.

 

"Oh, come now darling, I don't mean anything by it! Couldn't you tell that I love it?" Harry said between laughs.

 

"Oi, fuck off, Styles!" Louis said, still pouting, now with his arms crossed. He reminded Harry of a petulant child. Harry scooted over to him and wrapped his giant arms around Louis little frame and even though he was supposed to be mad, he didn't try to remove Harry. Even Louis has to admit, he does love being able to fit in his boyfriend's arms as well as he does. And if him being short can cause sex that's  _that_ amazing, then hell, being small can't really be that bad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this was as hot as I wanted it to be. Idk. Let me know what you think.


End file.
